A Swordbound Love
by Animalover205
Summary: In a World of Sword and Sorcery, can love between two people survive? Hermione is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Swordbound Love.

By

Animalover205

A/N: First off, I would like to thank Danisnape for allowing me to use her basic idea in this story.

Summery: In a world of Sword and Sorcery, can love between people survive? Hermione is about to find out.

Rating: M, for blood, gore, sex, and several other things I'm sure will crop up.

Dedicated to Danisnape

Chapter 1.

Suspended death?

She was dead, she knew that she was dead. After what she had done, Hermione knew for a fact that she would pay for it with her life. She sat in a dungen deep in Malfoy Keep, stronghold of the Malfoy Clan's lands. Hermione didn't blame her friends for what had happened to her, or what was going to happen to her, they did their best to rescue her.

Dobby the elf had led a small force of elves and centaurs to rescue Hermione, Harry, Ron and several others, including one of their other friends Luna Lovegood. In the end, all but Hermione had been rescued. Her centaur, Bane, had been shot out from under her by a crossbow bolt. Dobby had been turned into a pin cusion by the Clan's archers. And Hermione herself had gone up against Lucius Malfoy, the head of Clan Malfoy, one on one in sword combat and had taken his head off his shounders.

After that, Hermione was beaten and locked away, once again, in the dungens. She knew that she would die, there was no other way she could see this ending.

After what might have been hours or days ( there being no way to really keep track of time in the darkness ) Hermione heard the sound that she knew was coming. The sound of feet coming down the stairs and into the dungens with her.

Hermione listened for a moment, then frowned slightly. The footsteps were light, their pace even. She heard no jingle of chain-mail or rattle of plate armor. The door of her cell opened and in stepped the _Very Last_ person that she had expected to see in this world.

" Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said in even tones, betraying none of the confusion that she was beginning to feel. " Knight Errant Hermione Granger." Lady Malfoy said in the same even tones as Hermione used. Hermione fought the knee-jerk reflex to bow to this woman, even though it had been drilled into her for the last five years to bow to a Noble of any Clan.

Lady Malfoy looked at her, then knelt before the _Very_ stunned Knightrix! Hermione rushed forward slightly, the lightness of her steps simply re-enforcing to her the fact that they had taken her armor when she had been captured the first time, " What are you _doing_?!" Hermione asked in shocked, almost scandalized tones " Your a _Noble_ you don't bow to a lowly Knightrix like me."

"Normally, no." Lady Malfoy said " But I _Do_ bow to the Head of Clan." she looked up at Hermione as she said this, and Hermione froze in place, her eyes widening in complete and total shock!.

The Kingdom of Magrtin had stood for the last two thousand years. And at it's center stood the the shining hope and strongest bastion of light, Hogwarts. Not only was Hogwarts the Capital of Magrtin, and as such the seat of power for King Albus and Queen Minerva Dumbledor, but it was also the main training Castle for those who entered the Knighthood. For people like Harry and Ron, who were both of Noble Birth, the Castle was a training ground to learn the Knightly arts and the ways of Noblity.

For Hermione, it was her whole world!

Hermione had grown up in the Castle, as the only child of Danile Granger, the Castle blacksmith and Emily Granger the Castle Healer. Growing up she knew that it was expected of her to simply be the next to fallow in line of either carrier, but all she wanted to be was a Knightrix. Being of Common birth, she never thought she'd get her chance, till one day when she was ten and she was caught using one of her fathers training swords by the King himself.

Instead of loping off her hand ( as many of the Pureblood Nobles had practicly demanded ) King Albus decided to allow her into the acadmy, to let her prove herself. And prove herself she did, over the years Hermione had excelled at swordsmanship, even surpassing the talants of her sword instructor Sir Severus.

Years later, during the Battle of Hogsmead, Hermione managed to kill two of the rebel leaders on her own. Both skilled warriors, one even a former Knight, earning her the nickname " The Low Blood" before she had even graduated.

It was during a battle with Voldimort's elite " Death Guard" forcest that Hermione and the others were captured in the far north of Magrtin. They were taken, under orders of the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback, to Malfoy Keep, were everything in Hermione's world changed.

Hermione sat in a chair in the Head of Clan's privet chambers, sipping tea and looking at Lady Malfoy, with large brown eyes. Lady Malfoy was pale, with long hair that was a mix of raven black and pale blonde, she had crystal blue eyes that seemed to see more then anyone could guess at. She was dressed in a flowing dress of cerulean blue, with a plunging neckline that seemed to emphizise her above average bust.

The dress was belted on with a scarlet red sash, through which was thrust a Dirk* and a smaller dagger. The Lady of the Clan was holding her tea mug with both hands, which to Hermione looked almost porcelain pale compared to her own darkly tanned skin. Hermione had short cut, bushy hair that that was almost chestnut brown with skin that was deeply tanned from years spent outdoors, her hands were covered in small scars from years of training and battle.

Narcissa had a very svelte build, a somewhat narrow waist and modest hips. Hermione on the other hand had an athletic body, layered in the long, lean muscles that almost any swordswoman would have with next to no hips at all, and her plain, almost peasant style clothing did thing to hide the fact that she had what could kindly be called a modest bust line.

"Since you killed my husband on his own lands, in his own keep even, you claimed everything he had." Lady Malfoy said, smiling slightly at the stunned look on the Knightix's face " Yes. It's a little used law, but an ancient one. Since you killed Lucius on his own lands, you claim everything he owned." she looked down to her own mug of tea and added in a somewhat subdued voice " Including me."

Hermione looked at her and asked " What do you mean ' Including me' ? And what makes you think that I'll even live long enough to claim it? Knowing your Lord he'll kill me without even a second thought!" a slight frown crossed Lady Malfoy's face and she said " Originally, yes. But...for some reason the Dark Lord seems to have taken a great liking to you. I think he was impressed with the way you had fought Lucius."

Hearing this, Hermione's eyes widened! Lord Voldimort had been in Malfoy Keep at the time when she had killed Lord Malfoy! The most dangerous of renagades had watched as she killed one of his most loyal retainers! " Why in the name of all that's holy am I not dead right now?" Hermione asked in a quiet, shocked voice " Why, if he had seen the way I killed Lucius, am I still drawing breath?" she had heard of Lord Voldimort killing people for even harming one of his snatchers, or taking out an Inferi. It made absolutely no sense.

" The Dark Lord," Lady Malfoy said in an equally queit voice " Honor's ancient tradition. Since you killed the Head of Clan here, on his own lands, you have gained his possition." she looked at Hermione and said " In accordance with that, Hermione, you have been spared. Your death has been suspended until your trial at the Dark Lord's hands."

Hermione looked at her and nodded, stunned into complete silence by what was just told her. She stammered out a confused "Wh-what? A trial? What kind of trial?" Lady Malfoy looked at her and said " The trial of succession, if you pass it, then you gain everything, perminatly. If not, then you die by the Dark Lords hands. And no one elses." Hermione thought for a moment, then asked " You mentioned that I also inherited you, what did you mean by that?"

Lady Malfoy took a little in answering this question, then said " I came to be with Lucius due to a marriage contract between his father and my own." she seemed to have a thousand yard stare for a moment, then said in a quiet voice " I was nothing to him. Just property." Hermione didn't pause to think, she simply reached out and placed her hand on Narcissa's and said " I'm sorry, my lady, for what has been done to you. But, you have Draco, so you must have loved him. At least a little."

To this Lady Malfoy simply snorted " I was nothing more then a fuck toy to him, Sir Knight, a place to dump his cum when he chose to do so. Our Son was nothing more to him then an acident, And he's hated Draco and me ever since for it. He never wanted children, and he made sure to send Draco off as soon as he could." Hermione growled at this, attitudes like this, she found, were common in the Kingdom and were something that the young Knightrix hated with an utmost passion.

Lady Malfoy looked at her and raised an eyebrow before saying with a slight smile " Yes, I do suppose he's learned his lesson now. Hasn't he." Hermione looked down and said " Yes, he has. And good riddince to the sick bastard." Narcissa simply nodded before saying " We've met before, you know."

Hermione looked up, a little stunned, thinking back to her graduation ceramony. Then even farther back, to her trial, when she thought she would lose her hand. " Yes, I see you remember." Lady Malfoy said with a smile " I was one of the few who spoke in your defence." Hermione looked up sharply at this " I..I didn't remember. I'm sorry, it's...it's been a long time between then and now." Lady Malfoy's smile got broader " It has, and I'm glad to see that my faith wasn't misplaced."

Hemione actually blushed at this praise, then looked to the floor and asked " You had faith in me, Lady Malfoy?" Lady Malfoy laughed gently and said " Yes, I did. I always have. And don't call me ' Lady Malfoy ' when you pass the Dark Lord's trial, I'll be Lady Granger, and you will be Lord Granger." Hermione looked at her puzzled " But..what do you mean ' Lady Granger? '"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and said " Simple, either you pass and become recognized by both the Dark Lord and King Albus as Lord Granger and I'll be your wife. Or you'll fail and you, I and Draco will be put to death."

Hey all, sorry about the short first chapter, but I wanted to get this out quickly. I know it's somewhat different then your used to, but I hope that will simply make it more readable. I'll try to get chapters up in a bi-weekly basis, if not then I beg your indulgance. Thanks, and please, remember to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

( Insert standard Disclaimer here )

A/N:

Chapter 2.

The trials of Voldimort

" What do you mean ' dead ' ?" Hermione demanded, her eyes widening in stunned disbelief at this. Not quite beleaving that Voldimort would be quite that bad, as to kill a widow and her son. It was almost stunning to the Former Lady Malfoy that the young Knightrix would latch onto this notion even above the fact that she had just inherited lands, a title, and a wife.

Though she supposed that the whole wife part must not have been shocking really, considering the fact that unlike the Noble houses, same-sex marriages among the commoners were, while a little uncommon, far from rare. Where as among the Noble houses, a same-sex marriage was considered quite rare indeed.

" The Dark Lord would not hesitate to kill either Draco or myself. He has been wanting to be rid of my late UN-lamented husband for some time now. And it's only because of his ' Service' to him that the Dark Lord has even spared Draco and I long enough for you _To_ inherit us." she sighed then said "But I know you will pass. Just as I knew that you would make an exilent Knightrix."

" _How_" Hermione asked " How can you have this kind of faith in me, I'm just a lowly Knightrix, a Common-born Knightrix." Narcissa looked at her in the eyes and said " Because I've seen it. I've seen you." Seeing that Hermione was drawing a blank she sighed then said " I am a Seer, Hermione Granger, and I've known from the first time that we met that you would be the one to rescue me from the clutches of something dark."

Hermione looked at her in stunned silence, a thing that she was finding happening more and more around this woman, she sighed then looked at the ground then said in a calm voice ( which surprised her ) " Did you know what that something was?" Narcissa looked at her then said " No, but I had thought at the time that it might just be my being with Lucius."

Hermione sighed then said " It seems that I have no choice, if I don't pass this test of Lord Voldimort's I die. As do the people who are now under my protection." she set down her tea and stood saying " Can I at least have my armor back?" a look of regret passed over the Formor Lady Malfoy's face and she said " I'm sorry to say, but Lucius had it destroyed when you were captured." she looked down for a moment, then said " Come with me."

Down in the armory of Malfoy Keep, Narcissa looked at Hermione before saying " Lucius seemed to always be gaining new armor, though he often fought without it." she said to Hermione as she led her into it. " I'm sure we can find something in here for you to wear." she looked around, then both of them came to the same conclusion at the same time " Their all too big." they both said.

Then Hermione hit on an idea " Draco and I both trained at Hogwarts, I'm sure he's still got his armor here too." Narcissa smiled and nodded, leading Hermione to the section of the armory that held Draco's armor and weapons. At first Hermione felt that she might not find anything in her size, then she found a set of armor from Draco's fourth year of training and smiled.

Hermione and Draco were pretty much the same size in their fourth year, and Hermione smiled knowing that, while Draco had filled out a lot more, she had stayed relatively the same size. The young Knightrix looked at the breastplate then at her chest, and frowned slightly _' Looks like I'll have bind them for it to fit.' _she thought to herself as she looked at her breasts. Sighing she looked around until she found a roll of cloth that had been left next to some spare armor pieces.

Smiling Hermione grabbed this cloth and, without a seconds thought, pulled off her shirt and began to wind the cloth over her breasts. " Bloody Hell" Narcissa whispered in slight awe, her own eyes going wide as she looked at the lithe body before her. Her eyes travled up and down Hermione's smooth, well muscled back and her sturdy, strong shoulders. She watched the muscles play under her skin and the way that Hermione's body had twisted slightly as she wound the cloth over her body, binding her breasts.

Hermione heard this, and turned slightly to look at her " What?" she asked, then thinking that Narcissa had been offended she said " Sorry, My Lady, I should have asked you to turn your back as I did this." Narcissa blushed slightly and said " Now, that's not it at all, it's just..." she trailed off for a moment then she frowned slightly, and said " Your not blushing, why not?"

The truth was, Hermione had spent the last seven years training to fight as a Knightrix, living among both men and women, in mixed sex barracks as a cadet hopeful, and later in team quarters with her three other teammates Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Lavander Brown. They lived, ate, trained, and bathed together. She also spent just as much time training in the field as well, among common footmen as well as her fellow knight cadets. Add to that the fact that, for the last two years she had been fighting a war, and it was guarantied that Hermione had lost whatever modesty she'd had. And she told Narcissa this.

After she finished binding her modest breasts, she started to dress in the armor, bucking herself in with the sure movements that came with second nature. Putting on the padded quilted armor, then the chain mail, then finally the plate mail, as she finished with this, Narcissa was staring at her with eyes that showed just how surprised that she was with this. " What?" Hermione asked, her usual brash attitude once again returning as she buckled herself into her new armor and looked around for a sword " You didn't think that Knightrix's spent all our training learning how to sew did you?"

" No, I suppose not." the Formor Lady Malfoy said with a surprised look, she then blushed slighty again as she watched Hermione look among the weaponry that was available. Narcissa walked over and picked up a sword that was hidden among the others, it was a hand-and-a-half sword, with a blade that looked slender but strong. The edge was honed to a razor sharpness and it had a simple leather binding. " I managed to hide this from Lucius, or he may well have managed to destroy it as well." she said, handing the sword to Hermione, who blinked in surprise at having her own sword handed back to her.

Hermione smiled, then found a scabbard close enough to the right size and strapped her blade onto her side. As she did this, Narcissa also handed her something else from her pockets, a long chain on which hung a pendent, a large dark steel feather shaped like a Ravens. " I took this from you when Lucius caught you, if he had seen it he would have cut your throat at once." Narcissa said " Now, I think it's time that it was returned to you."

Hermione was a member of the Order of the Sisterhood of the Raven, followers of Rowana, the Raven Goddess, and had been for as long as she could remember. In truth, Hermione was an Acolyte of her order. She had only been five when she joined the Order, after she had seen a group of the Sisters Guards, the military branch of the order, marching into the Castle on business to see the King. A wondering priestess of the Order came to Hogwarts soon afterward and held a ceremony for the Sisters who had died in a battle not long before.

Hermione had been so moved by what she had seen and heard that she asked the Priestess if she could become a Sister. The Priestess smiled and directed her to a small temple built by the Queen ( a priestess herself ) in the castle. When Hermione wasn't helping her father or mother, or training by herself, she spent a lot of her time learning the ways of Rowana.

On the day that the King indoctrinated her into the cadet program, the priestess of the temple gave Hermione the dark steel pendent, a symbol of her faith to carry always. Hermione took the time to return to the temple as often as she could during her training. During the whole time of traning and battle she never once took her pendent off.

Hermione took the pendent and smiled, she whispered a quick prayer to Rowana, then slipped the necklace on and tucked it under her armor before looking at Narcissa and said " Thank you, it means much to me." Narcissa nodded " My eldest sister, Andromeda was also of the Order. I fully understand." she sighed then said " We should go, the Dark Lord is waiting for us."

The main hall of audience of Malfoy Keep wasn't very big, maybe half a ballroom in length and width. At one end was a large chair ( clearly moved there for this very meeting ) and a couple of tall candle holders. There were window slits along the outer wall, and mirrors on the inner one, cunningly positioned to reflect the light back into the room.

Sitting in the chair was Voldimort, and Hermione had to admit that he looked rather impressive sitting as he did. He wore no armor, but sat on the chair with a casual, careless grace that Hermione had only ever seen two other peaple manage to pull off. He had short, shaggy black hair and was dressed in black leather pants and a black velvet coat worn open over a simple dark grey commoners shirt. At his side was a large sword, easily twice as big as Hermione's own.

' _But considering that he's almost as big as Hagrid, that's no surprise_' Hermione thought to herself. She walked into the middle of the room, and bowed to the Dark Lord, but did not kneel as Narcissa, and a few other retainers did. " You do not bow to me?" Voldimort said, raising an eyebrow to this.

" I bow to none but my King, Lord." Hermione replied, politly but firmly. She didn't want him to think that he had her loyalties, or that she would switch said loyalties to him for any reason. " And if I _do_ become your king?" Voldimort asked " Aske me again," Hermione said " When your wearing the crown." she heard a slight sputtering noise behind her at this.

Voldimort began laughing at this, and said " Impudence, it suits you rather well Granger." he looked at her and said " I like it, very much. However, be warned, I do have my limits." Hermione bowed once again and said " I'll keep that in mind, Lord." Voldimort smiled and said as he waved a hand " Rookwood, he has failed me on several missions and is looking to redeem his standing."

As he said this, a tall looking man took the floor, sword drawn, his face scarred from battle. " The rules are simple, kill or be killed." Hermione didn't bother to draw her sword, instead she placed her hand on the hilt and waited, simply watching as Rookwood walked toward her with his sword set in a high guard. Hermione kept her eyes on Rookwood but asked Voldimort " If I win?" she heard an approving smile in his voice " You live, and so do Draco and his Mother."

Nodding Hermione waited, an almost bored expression on her face as she watched Rookwood come at her.

Rookwood dashed the last several feet, Hermione simply stepped forward with her left foot, spun and lashed out. Her sword flashed once, she took two steps, then the two halves of Rookwood fell to the ground. Hermione looked at her sword and grimaced " Only two steps" she said " It must need sharpened." she looked up at Voldimort who smiled and clapped his hands " Very good, very good indeed. Exactly what I expected from the LowBlood." he looked at her and said " Welcome, _Lord_ Granger."

As the Dark Lord made to leave the room, however, he looked back at her and said " By the way, make no mistake, from here on. You belong to me, Granger, and you will leave the title LowBlood beind you." as he left, he also dropped something that scared Hermione greatly " I expect your Lady to be with child in a months time. It shouldn't be hard, for a follower of Rowana."

' _He knows I'm a follower of Rowana?_' she thought to herself ' _Then why the hell, as a follower of Slytherin, hasn't he killed me then?_' she looked back at Narcissa who was just as stunned, and just as scared.

End A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

Next Chapter: Hermione and Narcissa get to know one another a little better, their first night, and Draco finding out he has a step...mother?


End file.
